I'm Home
by cityofduchannes
Summary: High School AU: Patrick is the annoying smart kid, Teresa is new and shy. Simple as.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! My name is Cali and this is my first ever fanfic. Js yup**

**Disclaimer: really.**

**(also every time there's a horizontal line, the perspective shifts from Jane to Lisbon. Yeah I hope to make that more obvious in later chapters if I continue okay bye)**

* * *

"Patrick Jane sit down right now!" Whoops, here we go again...

"Well, Sir, I don't know if you know that shouting at kids really doesn't-"

"I really couldn't care less, now I don't know if YOU know SIR but constant backchat winds one up at the principal's office. Off you go." Well that's just brilliant. I'm sure my mom will be SO proud... well actually she'll just do her dissapointed, sympathetic stare which is even worse because I really don't want to face my dad I hope I can get away with mom being on my side again, she's the only one he listens to... but really, how on earth is it at all my fault if all the teachers here a) don't know how to teach, and b) don't know anything?!

I take my time wandering to the office, I may as well enjoy my freedom while I've still got it...

* * *

"Hello, Teresa is it? Wonderful. Now I can see this is your third school this year?" Great. Another school making assumptions before I even begin.

"Um, well actually we just moved which is why I was at the second one and um well it was that one that didn't really fit..." Rambling already wow great Teresa, I just really hope they don't ask why.

"Well that's alright by us, we're pretty lenient with most trouble as I'm sure you'll find out. Aaaaaand here one of our most frequent offenders arrives now. You'll have to excuse me, I really must deal with this one." I'm pretty sure my face must have been 100% surprise.

"Oh um that's okay where should I go now?"

"Well it's just about lunch so if you just wait outside I'll show you to your home room and locker when I'm finished." Mr Bertram gave me a warm smile which was really weird like, aren't principals meant to be strict and mean? I can only hope the rest of the school is as welcoming...

I leave the room holding a plethora of folders and straight away one of them slips from my grasp and naturally they then all go at once. Brilliant. Oh awesome, right in front of a boy too. Just my luck.

"Oh crap."

"Woah hey there let me get those for you."

"Um thanks, typical me." Holy shit. Holy SHIT his eyes oh my GOD. I've never seen such blue eyes. Like for REAL. I could get lost in those.

"Oh it's no trouble, you'll never get used to it!" I'm not entirely positive if he's joking...

"JANE!" Mr Bertram yells from his office and the boy, gives me an apologetic look and rushes inside. Well I guess I'd better wait here and call my brother and make sure he hasn't messed up already.

* * *

"Oh crap." If this isn't fate I don't know what is. A pretty girl dropping her books, I'm not sure how much more 90s teen comedy we could get before bad Shakespeare remakes start cropping up.

"Woah hey there let me get those for you."

"Um thanks, typical me." Wow. As I stand back up again she's looking at me and I've never seen such beautiful green eyes. I could have fun with those eyes.

"Oh it's no trouble, you'll never get used to it!" Wow nice one Patrick 10 out of 10 for suave.

"JANE!" oh brilliant. Old Bertram's calling me and I don't even have time to explain my name. I throw the green-eyed girl a look of apology over my shoulder and as I rush inside the office I realise I don't even know hers.

* * *

**Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed it, again it is my first ever fanfic so I won't ask you to be 'nice' because wtf will that help me accomplish. Tell me if it's shit. Like really. Okay peace out suckers xoxo Cali :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- HELLO TO EVERYONE STILL HERE ILY ALL**

**YES Y'ALL WHO REVIEWS BRILLIANT I, SORRY I DONT REMEMBER THE USERNAMES OF THE OTHERS THAN vanrigsby RN IM A FORGETFUL LIL SHIT BUT YET SPRITUAL COOKIES TO EVERYONE (EVEN THE GLUTEN INTOLERANT ONES)**

**Disclaimer- hahahahahahah**

**The break in this chapter again switches from Lisbon to Jane! I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER OKAY**

* * *

LISBON

It's been about a week since I met the boy with the blue eyes, and it hasn't all been entirely horrific. Just the usual: keeping my brothers out of trouble and out of the way of my dad. Here's the weirdest thing, I actually made a friend! Her name's Grace, although she doesn't really live up to that (her words not mine!) and we have basically every class together. That's brilliant because otherwise I don't really know what I'd do. I'm not sure if she offered to sit with me because I had nobody or if she didn't have anyone either because in this whole time no one else has sat with us. People aren't mean here, and don't get me wrong, I love that, but it'd at least give me an excuse for the bruises that show up on Monday mornings. The first time Grace saw them she pretended she didn't and I'm thankful because she hasn't treated me any differently but I saw her eyes widen and panic. I'm not sure if that's better than the pity.

It's senior year though and I really have to pick up my grades if I ever want to get out of here and to college. I haven't been doing too badly because there's a few really nice teachers here who seem to GENUINELY want to help, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to flunk Chemistry anyway especially considering the teacher is pretty much the meanest person ever after my dad.

My home room tutor, Miss Hightower is actually awesome though. She seemed kind of a hardass, but I have a feeling she has a soft spot for lost causes and she's been so helpful to me, giving me extra study sessions in my free periods to help me catch up.

Home is a little different though. My mom is still gone, and my dad may as well be too. Or at least my brothers and I would prefer him to be. College can't come fast enough; I can get away and take my brothers with me. They don't need to suffer on their own. Sometimes I think about how we still go to church on Sundays and how we wear the cross and I almost laugh when I imagine my dad being in confession for hours at a time because he sure as hell needs to be.

I look out for the boy with the blue eyes in the halls but I don't see him, actually considering how Mr Bertram talked about him I'm sure he's on suspension. I'm still curious about his name though... Maybe it's his last name? But I can't seem to remember if Mr Bertram called me Lisbon or not, but come to think of it, that'd be so weird. I've thought about asking Grace if she knows anything about him but I don't want her to think I'm interested in him. For a start I couldn't possibly manage a relationship AND my dad and brothers. Besides, she's got enough love life troubles anyway! Little Grace Van Pelt totally has a MASSIVE crush on Wayne Rigsby! She hasn't actually told me yet which is fair enough considering at the moment we hardly know each other, but I catch her staring at him ALL the time. Whenever he asks her for a pen she gets so quiet and nervous and it's SO adorable too. Actually, I'm pretty sure Wayne has a crush on her too, but I don't really know anything about boys, maybe he doesn't I don't know. One thing I am sure of though, I have to see the boy with the blue eyes again. I have to know him.

* * *

JANE

Today's the day. Finally back at school after the longest suspension _ever_. Okay it wasn't _that_ long but it sure felt like it, especially as Wayne and Kimball weren't even allowed over. Although, stroke of luck, the fact that this is my second suspension this year made my dad SO mad. He may have hit me, which may have lead to me hitting him back and an all out brawl which then may or may have lead to the cops being called. Which _then_ may have lead to him being arrested. Finally. But the worst thing is, my mom isn't even happy about it. 18 years of abuse apparently changes a person. I always hoped to get away to college and bring my momma with me. She's such a beautiful person she doesn't deserve my toe-rag of a father. She probably wouldn't come with me anyway. I just wish I hadn't been such a coward for the last 17 years of my life. Anyhow, we're finally free, we could move away and start new lives. But my mom probably wouldn't go for it anyway, especially as it's senior year.

Speaking of senior year, I do believe I'll be having a little fun this year. That girl from last week. I have to know her. Yes, I'm aware we haven't properly met and I don't actually know anyone else that has met her yet, but I have devised a brilliant plan. This plan being of course to court the beautiful green eyes (well yes I'm planning on the rest of her too), make her fall in love with me (which will happen soon because well, it's me) but after that I'm stuck. I've thought about breaking her heart, just to see if I can do it, but I don't want to those beautiful eyes in pain. Well, whatever happens it'll be fun. Shit. Shit shit shit. I totally forgot about Lorelei... I mean it wasn't even like we were going out for long and she's with the Quarterback John anyway. But hell is this girl the jealous type... Oh well, it'll be worth it. I think I can break into the school files (especially as Mr Wainwright and I are pretty good friends now), and shouldn't be too hard if she's filed under 'New Students'. I haven't seen her before so I'm pretty sure she should be new…

Well, fingers crossed!

* * *

**Hello! thank you for reading through I want to apologise for the lack of length in the chapters at the moment I only have my phone to write them on so yeah **

**Also apologies for lack of Jisbon interaction! We'll get there! Soon! **

**Also reviews are love (even shit ones (which I will take))**

**xoxo Cali**

**p.s. ily the besta beta vanrigsby**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE I'M SOILY O SORRY THIS IS SO LATE OH MY GOD I WAS JUST SO BUSY OVER THE HOLIDAYS AHH**

**To make it up to you I'll get on writing the next chapter so soon!**

* * *

"Grace! No! Jesus Christ I don't like Kimball! Ew!" I may actually throw up oh my god.

"But it would be so cute! And you guys could double date with me and Wayne!" I should probably mention that yesterday Wayne FINALLY asked out Grace and it means that a) they've stopped trying to hide their googly-eyes and b) Kimball and I are left to be the third and fourth wheels even though we've never spoken. You cannot possibly imagine how awkward that it.

"Grace, we've been over this. I don't want to date a guy I've never spoken to, I don't want to date a guy rumoured to actually be part of a gang, and I most certainly don't want to be set up to date this person!" I count on my fingers to emphasise the point because somehow I know it's entirely pointless arguing this with her anyway.

"Teresa it's entirely pointless arguing with me on this!" There we are. "I know full well you guys would be so adorable and that's final. Unless there's someone else?" This would be the perfect opportunity to tell her about the boy with the blue eyes. The boy with the everso curious name. The boy I can't get off my mind.

"I should hope not or I won't get a chance here!" Now that I wasn't expecting. Looking up and I see him. The boy. The blue eyes. How is this possible?

"Patrick stop being an obnoxious douche and help me convince Teresa to go out with Kimball." Patrick. His name is Patrick.

"Now just why would I do that Miss Van Pelt? Maybe TERESA doesn't want to date him!" The way he says my name. Like it's the only word he wants to be saying. I know it's the only word I want to hear him say.

"Teresa? TERESA!" oops. It appears I zoned out for a minute there! Oh dear God. Patrick is looking at me and he has the most adorable smirk like he knows exactly what you're thinking. Oh shit I hope he doesn't know what I was just thinking about him...

"Oh! Yep sorry hi what were you saying?" I say, trying to turn away from Patrick so he won't see the ridiculous blush I know I'm wearing.

"UGH God Teresa you never listen! Anyway, as I was saying, I'm about to ask Kimball to meet you at the Dairy Queen after school and he's going to say yes. Okay? Okay. And no Patrick I really don't care about what you have to say on the matter. This is final. Now Teresa we're going to skip last period to get you cleaned up because wow that hair, just no. Besides, it's only old La Roche's class and we're both flunking chemistry anyway! Brilliant, now that's settled I'll meet you in the bathroom by the library in the break. Okay bye!" I can assure you there were frequent protests from Patrick and myself during that speech but I have to hand it to Grace, that girl can TALK. If she doesn't become a politician one day I'll eat my shoe. I don't actually know why someone came up with that idea that sounds absolutely disgusting. Well that's humans for you.

Grace runs off to find Wayne and Kimball and leaves me alone with Patrick. Of course I don't mind, I just, well, I've never been the most eloquent at the best of times...

"Um, hi." Good start I suppose, can only get better from here!

"Hey, sorry about that, Grace gets worked up in her little head and thinks she can make anything work. It's kind of adorable really. I guess the guys never actually talked about me then?" Come to think of it, I think I remember Wayne saying something?

"Um, maybe? I guess, I mean they said something about someone coming back but I don't really remember, besides I didn't even know who you were, so if they said a name I wouldn't have recognised it and-"

"Hey. It's okay? I just wondered. They were probably glad to be rid of my problems for a while anyway."

Problems?

"Why? I wouldn't be." WOAH there Teresa! I don't think he took me seriously though because he just chuckles (seriously, who chuckles?!) and says,

"Nice, very smooth, but seriously I'm a headcase, I know it, it's no biggie. But do you seriously not want to go out with Kimball? He is a great guy you know!" ugh.

"I'm sure he is, but I don't want to know him like that." Like I want to know you.

"Look, how's about you just go tonight and meet him, please Grace, and get her off your back. You know she won't stop." He does have a point and I guess I don't have anything else to do tonight.

"Alright fine. Could be fun anyway." I agree and I can see from the way his eyebrows raise that he wasn't expecting that. I think that smirk might be my favourite thing. Hang on, brilliant idea, I get up and walk away without saying a word. I may have put a little extra sway in these hips, make him crazy. As I reach the door I turn around and find him staring, with that eyebrow raised and the mouth ever so slightly agape. I can't help myself so I laugh and run through the door to my last class before I have to meet Grace. Ugh.

"Teresa! But you have to!" For the past 5 minutes Grace has been trying to convince me to wear make up to my 'date' with Kimball. I really don't want to, but I'm also not an idiot.

"Look if it'll make you happy I guess I don't see why not!"

"YAY thank you Teresa you're going to look so hot!" I seriously doubt it.

"But really though Grace, I don't even want to do this why do I need to dress up? I'll just be even more miserable!"

"No. You'll be hot. Now scoot and get this on."

This can only end badly.

* * *

**So yeah please r&r ily xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- usual disclaimer shit like really ffs does it LOOK like i could own TM smh**

**also I think this one is better than the last one idk lemme know?**

* * *

**JANE**

"Yeah no, yeah, Kimball leave it to me. I'll go and Grace will be none the wiser. Trust me. It's foolproof."

Walking into the Dairy Queen, I swear, I've never seen anything so beautiful. I can't breathe. I have GOT to get me some of those Vanilla Maple waffles ooh.

Oh dear, looks like Lorelei is at work today. Seeing me on a date is probably not going to go down well. Okay, brilliant she's just gone out back I can just go outside and wait for Teresa there, perfect. Although, I look at my watch and realise it's WAY past the time she was meant to be here... She wouldn't bail out though; she knows Grace would kill her... I wonder if Grace knows where she lives actually, maybe she just needs a ride or something. I get out my cell to call Grace, but just as I do, Teresa rounds the corner. And boy is she a sight. Grace has really got a good eye. I run down the street to meet her just in case Lorelei happens to look out the window.

"Hey Teresa!" I call out to her and was that a smile?

"Patrick? What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured that seeing as you didn't want to do this, we could go catch a movie or something? Have you ever played pool? I bet you're a hustler aren't you!" I can't resist teasing her and I'm sure I just saw a hint of relief in those green eyes.

"But where's Kimball?"

"I called him and told him he didn't need to come and just between you and me, he already has a girl." Now I am positive she's relieved, but it also looks like she's about to start blushing, that's weird.

"So why are you here then? You could have just called to cancel. It would've been fine."

"Because then you would've got all dressed up for nothing, and you look cute I might say, and I figured we could have some fun!" I say as I look at her outfit for the first time and see that it is actually cute, a tank top that looks like it's made of silk, vintage wash matchstick jeans and a pair of black ballet pumps; effortless.

"Oh okay, yeah I guess we could do something then. Hey what movies are showing?" I notice she skips right past the cute comment, hm.

"I'm not sure to be honest, okay I know, we'll flip a coin. If it's heads, we pick the first film, if it's tails the second. Deal?" I can see a glint in her eyes, she's definitely considering this.

"Deal. But I call heads and you have to buy me popcorn."

"Only if when I win, you buy me donuts."

"I could be persuaded, shake on it! Now let's go I'm getting cold."

"So why were you so late, Teresa? I counted 14 minutes and 47 seconds until you came around that corner."

"Shut up, you did not, and my dad was late home so I had to wait with my brother, okay?" She stops walking at this and she replies in a really rather hostile manner.

"Okay! It's fine Teresa I was only teasing! Okay I have a game for you, you ready?"

"That depends..."

"20 questions, and not the guessing one but that asking about each other one." I figure it's a pretty safe way to pass the time.

"Um, sure, I'll go first then. Why did Bertram call you Jane?" It doesn't surprise me that she asked me this to be honest, but she didn't make fun of me for it which is a bonus.

"Because he gets a kick and I reckon she's a closeted Johnny Cash fanboy. My turn, where's your mom?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her falter at this and I felt bad for asking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just figured-"

"No it's okay, um, she died last spring." Wow.

"Can I ask how?"

"Only if you want to use up another question. Let's move on. What kind of music do you like?"

I took notice of how she sidestepped that too, I don't like how she doesn't talk about home life. I mean, I know some people are private, but this worries me. The rest of the walk blurs by, and I learn a lot about her but not nearly enough.

"Patrick!" I'm brought out of my reverie by Teresa shouting my name and shoving me off the sidewalk.

"Hey!" I shout in response, "What was that for?"

"You were about to keep walking past! Unless you don't actually want to be here..."

"Oh, believe me, there's nowhere I want to be more." And with that we're back to me making her blush.

"Well whatever, they've got on The Sorcerer's Stone or Carrie? I vote Carrie to be honest, I quite like it. Also because you've evidently been ignoring me for the last 5 minutes, you can pay. I'll grab the snacks. Don't be long." Oh snap, she can sass if she wants to. This could be fun.

I grab the tickets from Craig at the booth and as I go inside I see Teresa with the food, or more like, a pile of food with Teresa shaped legs.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Believe me, it's nothing." she says as she promptly plops down onto the floor.

"Um, Teresa what are you doing?"

"Sorting it out?" Oh of course, as if there was no other explanation. I sit down opposite her as she opens a packet of chocolate buttons, a packet of tamales and a packet of gummy bears and proceeds to empty them all into the popcorn!

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me." I know it's only cinema snacks, but I suddenly feel as if I can actually trust her.

"Hey, don't believe everything everyone says about me by the way." I stand up as I say this and I don't really know why I'm telling her this, I just need her to know.

"Okay, sure? All done, now help me up." She lifts her arms up but she's holding the popcorn and as I pull her up her grip on it slips. We both reach for it at the same time but she hadn't stood up yet so we end up falling over into a pile of popcorn.

"Teresa! Are you okay?" I ask, concerned, but she seems to be laughing.

"Yeah I'm alright, are you okay? Oh dear, you got some popcorn in your hair." she reaches over and starts pulling it out and I stare into her eyes as she does so. She catches my eye and stops.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Patrick." she says breathlessly. I lift my hand to brush her cheek but she realises what's happening and jerks away.

"I'm sorry for this mess Teresa, do you want me to get some more?" I can't figure out what's in her eyes; regret? Pain?

"Um yeah okay, I'll clean this up. Just a slushie'll be alright, there's enough here I guess." I walk over to the counter and look over to Teresa as I order and notice her wiping her eyes. A part of me wants to comfort her but the rest of me knows she'd just push me away. The girl at the counter gives me two blue slushies just as Teresa joins me.

"Oh hey you've still got some in your hair too. Here, I'll get it." Just as I reach for it she pulls away again and fluffs her hair herself. I guess she didn't want a repeat of earlier.

"Ready now?" Teresa nods and says nothing more to me as we head into the screen. We sit down and luckily there are few trailers and advertisements to sit through before the movie finally starts. When it does, Teresa relaxes more and I realise she must love horror movies because geez, THIS is a scary one. It's all I can do to not scream before the intermission.

"You okay?" Teresa asks me with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I'm pretty sure my face is not pulling off the mock hurt as much as I'd like.

"You've been shaking in your seat, and I was sure you were going to jump through the ceiling about 10 minutes in."

"Was not."

"Was too! You're such a scaredy cat! It's kind of adorable actually." I just huff and she laughs while the movie resumes.

It's another 20 minutes when I feel her hand on mine trying to prise it off the armrest. I guess maybe I am a scaredy cat after all. I glance over at her and she just has a small smile playing at her lips. I decide not to make a big deal of it, just let her take it where she's ready.

When the movie finally finishes, with, I'm glad to say, a happy ending, I don't let go of her hand, but she doesn't let go either. I realise I don't want to play with her anymore. I could sit here staring into those green eyes forever. I could fall for her.

* * *

**hello everyone I hope that was sufficiently wonderful **

**here comes the usual jibber jabber about reading and reviewing and shit but really**

**It's my lifeforce**

**also i've actually started work on the next chapter so not long to wait!**

**ily all xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- HEY EVERYBODY I'm aware I'm uploading this chapter super quick but I hope that'll make up for any time I lose in other places!**

**I love you all, thank you for your lovely messages xoxo**

* * *

**LISBON**

I hear Patrick saying something to me but I can't really make it out, it doesn't help that his thumb is rubbing circles on my hand and it's making me feel like I've died and gone to heaven. I'm pretty sure I must be grinning like a maniac right now.

"Teresa," I hear, softer this time, "We need to get out of here."

"Oh yeah, sorry, away with the fairies there! Are you okay?" I try to fill my gaze with as much concern and sincerity as possible so he knows I'm not making fun of him anymore.

"Yeah I'm okay, thank you." He says as he looks down at our still intertwined hands. "Are you hungry?"

"YES oh my god I've been dying! Let me run to the bathroom and I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?"

"Okay then." he laughs as he says this and I take this as a good sign.

I do run then, I want to get back to him as soon as possible.

I look in the bathroom mirror and notice for the first time what Grace has done to me. Don't get me wrong, it's brilliant, but I look completely different and not at all like me. Is this what Patrick really likes?

At that thought, which I really shouldn't be having, I decide to wipe off some of the makeup; it doesn't feel enough like me. I like the eyeliner though so that stays, as well as the mascara obviously. When I'm done I nervously peer around the entrance to the bathroom to see if Patrick's there, but to my surprise he's nowhere to be seen. My heart skips a beat and a cold sweat threatens to break as I start imagining all manner of reasons for him to leave me here by myself, and it's then that I see him coming back into the lobby from outside.

"Hey where did you go?"

"Just made sure we could get a table at Sacramento's, come on." he held out his hand for me and I felt a blush creep up my neck. I took his hand and it felt so comfortable, I could do it forever.

"Sacramento's?" I ask, super confused because the town we live in is called Sacramento.

He laughs at my confusion then explains, "Yeah, it was the first diner _way_ back when the city started, so the owner just called it that. Now hurry up, I know you're starving and there are the best curly fries ever. Hey do you want my jacket?" he notices my shiver and proceeds to shrug his duster off of his shoulders and onto mine and it's all I can do not to grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"Thank you." I manage to contain myself and give him just a small smile, as he continues to do that thing with his thumb on my hand and it is driving me crazy.

"Okay, we're here your Highness," I laugh as he bows so low I'm sure his nose touched the ground. "Now there's that laugh."

"Shut up, stop being an idiot let's  
just get inside!"

"You love it really." I'm a little shocked by his statement but I guess he's only joking so I just let it go.

Sliding into a booth opposite him, a waitress brings us our menus and starts to list the Specials, but Patrick decides not to listen to her.

"Hey Lindsey, yeah we'll just have 2 of my usual okay? Brilliant thanks!"

"Excuse me?" I say as the waitress, apparently called Lindsey, walks into the kitchen.

"What? Oh no really don't read the menu, you really want my usual. Trust me." it oddly makes me remember the popcorn incident and I feel the need to apologise for what I said.

"Hey Teresa, I can see the cogs whirring in that pretty little head of yours, it's okay you know." I go to cross my legs under the table but I knock into his. I start to pull my leg away but he catches it with his. I look up at this and find him staring at me smiling. I don't know how long we sit there, looking into each other's eyes, legs intertwined under the table because the next word that's said comes from the waitress bringing over drinks.

"Here you are Patrick and?" Lindsey looks at me expectantly for a second before I realise she is asking for my name.

"Oh! Teresa! Hi I'm Teresa." I outstretch my hand and she shakes it before leaving again.

"Wow Patrick I can tell why you wanted me to not order off the menu. A coke is so special." I make my words drip with sarcasm, and he just laughs.

"I can't believe you don't know! This isn't just any old coke, this is a coke without ice." my raised eyebrow obviously betrays my lack of knowledge, because he just huffs and continues, "It's how the Italians drink it. Well that's what my mom always told me anyway. I think she knows having sensitive teeth was just embarrassing for a 7 year old." He looks up at me through his eyelashes and I'm surprised. Surprised at this confession, which I think is adorable, but also surprised at his embarrassment.

"You have sensitive teeth?"

"Yeah, well I did, because carny people don't tend to have the best dental plans going, and now I just don't like cold drinks." I nearly spit my drink out at hearing that.

"Carny?!" I probably could've said that at a lower decibel because he looked pretty hurt, "I'm sorry; it just surprised me is all. I've never actually met any carny folk; it might have something to do with never actually going to a carnival I guess. Sorry." now it looked like he nearly spit out HIS drink.

"You've never been to a carnival?! That's horrific! Were you raised by wolves?" I raise my eyebrows again, "Okay, sorry I guess I was raised by them but, SERIOUSLY?! Every kid gets to go to the carnival! Okay, fine, whatever, next time it comes to town, you're going."

"Well you'd have to take me; I hear carny folk can be dangerous..." I smirk as I say this, so he knows I'm teasing him.

"You're joking right? Of course I'm taking you! Hayrides, music, cotton candy, what better date could there be?"

"Date?" I say nervously, not sure I heard him right.

"Well yeah? I mean I know this is only our first date-"

"It is?"

"Well okay it's date half then, but you felt it too? When we first met? Teresa I want to date you. I want you to be my girlfriend."

I don't even have time to reply because just then, Lindsey comes over with the food. I nearly forgot what Patrick said because this was the most beautiful meal I'd ever seen.

"That'll be all?" Lindsey says and with a nod from Patrick she takes her leave.

"Patrick? You could have told me you were psychic."

"What?!" I probably could have opened better than that.

"The way to a woman's heart is always with burgers and curly fries."

"I... Uh..."

"Okay Patrick here it is. I've never had a boyfriend before. I've never even kissed a boy before. I know that's lame because I'm a senior, but it's true. And I'm okay with that, because I'd rather protect my brothers than get involved with someone and let them down." To be honest, I'm not entirely sure where that came from.

"Protect them? From what? Who?" The concern in his eyes is beautiful. I pause to take a deep breath before I continue.

"My mom died last spring." he nods at this because I told him earlier. "It was a drunk driver." His face starts to become shocked, "The driver was my dad." Now his mouth is open. I pop a fry in it to shut it up and carry on. "He didn't get long because he was hardly over the limit, and the other driver was also at fault, and he agreed to go into rehab. It hasn't been easy on any of us, but he's a recovering alcoholic that killed his wife. I can't imagine what that's like to deal with, so I just look out for my brothers, else they'd get everyone in trouble." For a confession of such grandeur I expected it to be harder to get out. Maybe being with Patrick would be easier than I thought.

"If it makes you feel any better, my dad's in jail too." Suddenly there's no air in the room and I'm not so hungry anymore.

"Patrick, I want to go home."

* * *

**So here it is the end of another chapter! I hope the ending isn't too confusing, to be honest with you I just didn't know where to go with it, so if anyone can give me some ideas?! I'd love that a lot!**

**please review I cant really deal with 1.5K views and only thinking 15 people like it**

**cali xox**


End file.
